impossiblecreaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Willing
Lucy Willing, also referred as Dr. Lucy Willing, is a character from the game Impossible Creatures . She accompanies and guides Rex Chance through the Campaign. She is Dr. Chanikov friend and worked along him on the Sigma Project, before Upton's betrayal. Biography Lucy's origins remains unknown. She is a young scientist. Lucy, Dr. Eric Chanikov, and Upton Julius worked together on the development of the Sigma Technology and, because of that, she knows about it pretty well, but is unaware of Upton Julius' true nature and his evil intentions. She believes Sigma Technology can be used for the benefit of humankind. This working stage gave her knowledge about Julius installations facilities and important locations on the entire island chain. Upton Julius' Betrayal Knowing through Chanikov's letter that Rex was coming to look for his father, Lucy goes to Chanikov's Lab on her flying train and finds him surrounded by Julius' creatures. She shots them as Rex pushes them away to run straight to the train out of danger. Both escape as Upton is left behind outraged. Against Whitey Hooten The train suffer damage and they're forced to land on Isla Exsilium. There, Rex looks on a village nearby for some help and is told by a Villager that Lucy is been chased by Whitey Hooten, who are sending creatures that destroy their village. Both reach an agreement: Rex would protect the villagers in exchange for information about Hooten and Upton Julius. Rex ad Lucy fight and defeat all the creatures on the island. When they speak to the villager, they are told that Hooten is probadly on the next island and that they send their creatures during the night, when the water freezes joining both islands together. Lucy manage to repair the train, but it appears to need fuel to lift on. This make Rex had no choice rather then go to the north of the island, facing more creatures, while she stays on the lab. He reaches a fuel depot being custodied by a henchmen. Rex pursues him to give up some fuel and he agrees and offers to carry it all the way to the lab, as long as he doesn't gets eaten by Rex's creatures. They arrive and Lucy is able to lift the lab to the next island, where they are attacked by Hooten's creatures. Rex leads a group of creatures to Hooten's base on the island, destroys the Creature Chambers and kill the remaining creatures. Later on, she and Rex move to Isla Undisonus, where they plan to head on to Dr. Chanikov's Lab, in search for him. With the help of a villagers' scout, they reach the lab after fight against Hooten's army, but they find nobody inside. Rex asks Whitney on the radio about his father, Eric Chanikov, and he tells him, laughing, that Eric has been killed, At that moment, desires for avenge his father's death grows on Rex, who decides to pursue and kill Whitney Hooten. Rex and Lucy go to defeat Whitey once and for all to Isla Glacialis. Their army defeated his on the west part of the island. This made Whitey Hooten shout of anger, causing and avalanche that cleared the path straight to Whitey's Lab. The creatures move on defeating his forces and sinking the icebreaker-lab with Hooten inside, killing him in the process. Characteristics Lucy always wears a cyan green shirt, white pants, and brown boots. She acts as a guide for Rex through their travel on Varietas islands. Like henchmen, Lucy can build and mine coal but faster and more coal than individual henchman. Still, it's useful to note that Lucy doesn't move as fast as henchmen, so if you need something done quickly you'll probably be better off having multiple henchman do it. She is the only unit you have to mine coal and build on Exile . Abilities *'Sabotage '''Lucy can plant an explosive charge on any building, causing its Hit Points to start decreasing. If the building is for defending against enemies, like a Soundbeam Tower, she may plant the charge and get away quickly as the building keeps attacking her, while destroying. *'Gather Tech '''Lucy can capture new technology that makes more buildings to be available for constructing by taking just a short look at the structure. Category:Characters